


Bags

by Jarofsunshine



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Lesbian Disaster Adora (She-Ra), Lesbian Disaster Catra (She-Ra), Love Confessions, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarofsunshine/pseuds/Jarofsunshine
Summary: Two girls, both crushing on each other, both too scared for their friendship to confess, finally do something about their feelings.A catradora fic inspired by Bags by Clairo
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	Bags

_Every second counts. I don’t wanna talk to you anymore._

Catra sat adjacent to Adora on her small living room couch. It was quiet, as both of them had their eyes trained on the screen in front of them, although neither of them were actually paying attention to whatever cheesy movie was on. Neither of them spoke a word, too afraid to shatter the delicate balance between them with misspoken words. It was much more preferable to sit in comfortable silence than to talk just for the sake of filling the empty space. No, they were just fine as they were, sharing moments of quiet and stealing short, quick glances at each other.

_All these little games. You can call me by the name I gave you yesterday._

The two of them always liked to tease each other, calling each other by silly names that both of them knew had absolutely no malice behind them. It was a shared sentiment that they had between them since they were kids. Behind every time Catra called Adora an idiot, there was an unspoken endearment. Behind every little prank Adora would pull on Catra, there was appreciation and enjoyment. No matter how much they took those jabs at each other or playfully insulted the other, they never really meant any of it. It was just a part of their long standing friendship.

_Every minute counts. I don’t wanna watch TV anymore. Can you figure me out? Just doing this to waste more time on the couch._

"Mind if I change the channel?" Adora asked, gesturing to the TV with the remote. Catra shrugged.

"Fine by me. I wasn't really paying attention anyways." Truth be told, Catra hadn't been paying attention for the past half hour. She was too busy staring at— "Hey, Adora?"

"Yeah?" Adora turned to her.

"Can we just turn it off? You know, spend some quality time just chilling or something like that." Catra had something better to look at than some stupid screen "It's gotten too late for anything interesting to be on," she lied.

"Yeah, sure." Adora raised the remote and the screen went blank.

_Can you figure me out? Just doing this to waste more time on the couch._

Truthfully, Catra didn't care about what was on TV. She never cared, because that was never what she came over for. The only reason she ever agreed to watch a movie with Adora, it was never for the movie. She just wanted the time. All she ever wanted was Adora's time. Whether that time was spent totally paying attention to some boring drama on screen or not didn't matter to Catra. All that mattered to her was that she could spend even just a little bit of time with Adora. If that meant pretending to watch some boring movie on Adora's couch, then so be it.

_Can you see me? I’m waiting for the right time._

Catra knew she was just biding her time. She knew she was just procrastinating at this point. But what else could she do? It's not like she could tell Adora that she's had the biggest crush on her for years, or that she was too much of a wimp to say anything about it, or that she'd been telling herself that she was just waiting for the right moment to act. No. Besides, this definitely wasn't the right time. She could wait a little while longer.

Adora turned her body to face Catra's, her bright blue eyes and smile radiating that familiar energy that made Catra's heart implode with Adoration. At least, she hoped she could wait a little while longer. Adora sure was making it hard. Then again, she'd never really made it easy for Catra before.

_I can’t read you but if you want the pleasure is all mine._

Most people found it hard to price Catra together. She rarely showed her true feelings externally and often put up a front. Not Adora. Adora could see right through her. She could tell when Catra was lying about being okay. She could tell when Catra was feeling down. She just always knew. Right now, however, her friend was unreadable. The way Catra's face was knit together in a complex expression, Adora just couldn't figure it out. So, she asked.

"Are you okay, Catra?" The other girl looked up at her.

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?" She responded.

"I don't know. I just wanted to check in." Catra sounded fine, but she still looked off in thought somewhere. Adora sighed silently, searching Catra's face for an answer, only to find a pair of blue and yellow eyes looking back at her. She wished that she could stare into those beautiful eyes forever.

_Can you see me using everything to hold back? I guess it could be worse, walking out the door with your bags._

Adora wanted to tell Catra how she felt, but she wouldn't. She couldn't. She was too afraid that it would ruin what they had with each other. She didn't want to imagine losing her best friend for as long as she could remember over some silly little crush. She was used to hiding away her feelings. This was no different.

So they both kept quiet about their true feelings, neither one daring to possibly create even the tiniest tear in their friendship for a chance at something more. It took so much to hold those feelings in, and it was so painful to hide them. Still, it seemed better to hold back than to risk the other leaving and losing them forever.

_Pour your glass of wine. Mitchell told me I should be just fine. Cases under the bed. Spill it open, let it rush to my head._

"You want some?" Adora asked, already bringing two glasses to the living room.

"Yes, please." Catra gratuitously took the glass from her hand. She might need it to get through the rest of the night. Moonlight from outside shined through Adora's window, highlighting her beautiful blue eyes and framing her figure perfectly. Catra took a sip from her glass. She was definitely going to need it. You'll be fine, she told herself. Just try not to stare so much.

Adora, on the other hand, was resisting the urge to down the drink. After all, she needed a fast excuse for her flushed cheeks that didn't include her proximity to Catra. Maybe it could even finally give her the courage to just get everything off of her chest.

"Hello! Earth to Adora!" Adora blinked out of the trance she didn't know she was in to see Catra waving a hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry," Adora chuckled nervously.

"Are you good, princess?" Catra asked. "You're not brain damaged or anything, right?"

"Yeah. I mean, no. I'm not brain damaged. Yes, I'm— I'm good." Catra gave her a strange look, but dropped it, turning her attention back to her drink.

_I don’t wanna be forward. I don’t wanna cut corners. Savor this with everything I have inside me._

"You want to know something, Catra?" Adora leaned over and whispered, only slightly tipsy, but already a little bit delirious from staying up way too late.

"What?" Catra asked back, gladly taking another sip from her own glass when she felt the warmth radiating off of Adora.

"You're, like, really awesome!" Adora mused, her bright eyes staring into Catra's.

"Thanks, I guess?" Catra chuckled.

"And, like, super hot too." Adora knew somewhere that she probably shouldn't have said that, but she couldn't keep the words from slipping out.

"You're such an idiot," Catra laughed, shaking her head.

"Your idiot," Adora mumbled, scooting close enough to rest her head on Catra's shoulder. A voice in the back of Adora's head screamed for her to stop, for her to pull the brakes and back off. Another voice shouted for her to keep going, to use what little bit of courage she has right now to shoot her shot, no matter how bold she has to be to do it.

"I don't think I'm the idiot here, princess," Catra said, playfully nudging Adora's shoulder.

"No! Not you're an idiot! Your idiot!" Adora clarified, lightly tapping the tip of her finger on Catra's nose.

"Adora, what—" Oh. Oh, that's—

_I’m not the type to run. I know that we’re having fun, but what’s the rush kissing, and my cheeks are so flushed._

Catra's first instinct was to run, but she couldn't run away from this. At least, not for long. Not forever. Adora might have been slightly tipsy, but she wasn't drunk enough to not remember if Catra just ran out right now. And, no matter what came next, Catra running away right now definitely wouldn't do any good for keeping their friendship intact.

"Um— You— What?" Catra could feel her heart racing, practically beating out of her chest.

"Catra?" Catra raised her eyebrows in questioning, a wordless encouragement for Adora to continue. She didn't feel like she could give a verbal response. "Can I— can I tell you something?" Adora's heart was hammering in her chest too. She was really taking a leap of faith here, but she couldn't keep acting like there was nothing there.

"Uh, I guess." Catra tried to sound calm and collected when she spoke, but the nervousness slipped into her voice anyways.

"I like you, Catra," Adora blurted out, quickly before she changed her mind. Catra's jaw dropped and she just stared at Adora, the two of them sitting in uncomfortable silence.

"What?" Catra asked, gaping at Adora.

"I like you. Like, I like you a lot," Adora confessed nervously, fidgeting with her hands as she awaited Catra's reaction.

_Tell you how I felt. Sugar-coated, melting in your mouth. Pardon my emotions. I should probably keep it all to myself._

"Adora, you better not be messing with me." Catra’s eyes were wide. With confusion. With amazement. With disbelief. With hope.

"Why would you think that?" Adora looked hurt at the suggestion.

"Because there is no way that this is actually happening right now." It didn’t feel real. Catra even pinched her arm to be sure that it wasn’t just another cruel dream. It just didn’t seem possible that Adora would ever tell her those words.

"Oh. I see." Adora looked down at her lap in disappointment, struggling to keep herself from crying. She shouldn’t have said anything. She shouldn’t have rocked the boat. She just made Catra uncomfortable. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I think I'm gonna go to bed." Adora started to get up and head for her room, where she would probably silently sob until she passed out, but a hand on her wrist stopped her.

"Adora, wait!" Catra called out, gripping onto Adora’s arm with a firm grasp. She couldn’t let this go. Not now. “Do you actually like me?”

"More than you know." Adora breathed out. Despite her best efforts, salty tears burned at the corners of her eyes when she looked up to meet Catra’s gaze. "I get it if you want to pretend like this never happened. You're a really good friend and I don't want to lose you over some stupid crush. I probably should have just kept this to myself."

"Adora, what? No." Catra shook her head, pulling herself up off the couch so that both her and Adora were standing face to face. "Adora, I've wanted to hear you say that for years!" Catra exclaimed, almost laughing at the irony of it.

"You— You have?" Adora sniffled, puppy dog eyes growing wider.

"Yes! I've liked you since we were kids! Scratch that. I've been in love with you since I knew what love meant! You have no idea how many times I just wanted to kiss you!"

"Why didn't you?" Adora asked softly, stepping closer.

"I don't know. I've made up so many excuses that it's hard to keep track. Because it never felt like the right time. Because I was scared it would ruin our friendship. Because I didn't think you'd want me." There were a million reasons that Catra had made up for herself over the years as to why she couldn’t tell Adora how she felt. None of them were worth it.

"What about now?" They were mere inches apart, so close that they could feel each other's warm breath. "Does now feel like the right time?" Adora inquired, something bubbling inside her.

"I— I think so. Yeah,” Catra told her, high off of the butterflies residing in her stomach.

"Can I kiss you?" Catra answered by lunging forward, pulling Adora into a searing kiss like she’d wanted to do for as long as she could remember. Adora flinched in shock, then relaxed into the kiss, reaching up to hold onto Catra’s shoulders. Catra moved a hand up to cradle Adora’s cheek, brushing away a stray tear from before, and Adora happily leaned into the touch.

_Know you’d make fun of me._

"Wow,” Adora sighed breathlessly when they broke apart.

"Don't ruin it,” Catra whispered softly.

"I don't think anything could ruin this moment," Adora said, resting her forehead against Catra’s.

"Oh my gosh, that was so corny! You're such an idiot," Catra laughed, but didn’t push Adora away. Instead, she pulled her even closer, as close as she could. "But you're my idiot."

"Yeah. Yeah, I am." Catra felt her heart flutter all over again when Adora flashed a cheesy grin with those sappy eyes that looked at her as if she was everything. To Adora, Catra was everything in that moment.

"Kiss me again," Catra commanded. Adora eagerly complied, leaning in and capturing Catra's lips in her own once more, savoring the absolute euphoria swelling in her chest, the same bliss filling all of Catra’s senses.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been obsessed with this song for a while, so I figured I'd just take my comfort song + my comfort fictional lesbians and put them together. Hope you enjoyed! :)


End file.
